


Serendipity

by Sile001



Series: Outlander - Jamie and Claire [3]
Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Lallybroch, Slight departure from canon, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sile001/pseuds/Sile001





	Serendipity

I burrowed beneath the bedcovers as the sunlight filtered through my eyelids. I was glad of the comfort of the Laird's best bed. Although Jamie and I had been at Lallybroch for a week now, I still felt more of a guest than a part of the close-knit community of the house. Not only that, I knew I couldn't keep my pregnancy a secret for much longer. 

I was unsure as to why I wanted to hug this child to myself. Perhaps it was because I had believed I was barren. Or that my experiences in eighteenth-century Scotland had opened my eyes to the fragility of a woman's grip on life. Then there was Jamie. As an outlaw, a man wrongly accused of murder, he could hardly be ecstatic at the thought of yet another responsibility placed upon his shoulders, no matter how broad they were.

'Oh God!' I managed to lean over in time to pull out the chamberpot from beneath the bed before indulging in a painful bout of unproductive retching. Sweating, and breathing heavily, I flopped back onto my pillow.   
'Sassenach, what ails ye? Shall I fetch yer wee box?'   
I hadn't heard Jamie enter the room. As he knelt beside the bed, brow furrowed with concern, he stroked my hair from my face.   
'Ye look terrible, _mo graidh._ Do ye stay here and ...'

'Well, Jamie, you have a way of complimenting me, I'll say that,' I managed a wobbly smile. 'I'm fine, honestly. No need to put anyone to any trouble.'   
'Claire, when a man finds his wife being ill, it's something he needs to ken about, aye? Now,' Jamie paused as he rose to seat himself on the bed. 'I'd appreciate it verra much if ye'd enlighten me. Hmmm?' He cocked an interrogative brow. 

I couldn't meet his eyes, turning my face away. This was it. Time to bite the bullet.   
'I'm ... I ... I'm having a baby.'   
For long minutes there was no sound other than Jamie's sharp intake of breath. I dared to look at him. His head was bowed, his lower lip caught in a hard bite.   
I felt my heartbeat quicken. If he renounced me now, would he insist on taking me to Craigh Na Dun? If so, my terror of that place would be increased by the idea that my baby might not survive. That I wouldn't survive. That being torn apart from Jamie would destroy me, even if I was to make it to my own time.

I closed my eyes against the tears which threatened to pour down my cheeks.   
'Claire?' Jamie's voice was gentle. 'Look at me.'   
I did as he asked. His expression was inscrutable, but the blue gaze was darkly intent.   
'Ye're certain?'   
'Yes,' I swiped at my eyes. 'About six weeks perhaps. I didn't think I could have children. It never ... I'm sorry, Jamie. So sorry.'

I began weeping in earnest before being pulled against Jamie's linen-clothed chest. It was some time before I realised that he was sobbing soundlessly. I lifted my head to look at him. As our gazes met, a brilliant smile lit his face.   
'Sassenach, ye dinna mean to tell me ye thought I'd no be as happy about ye carrying my bairn within your belly?' His hand moved to caress my still-flat stomach.  
'Christ, I want to climb to the top of the old Broch and let everyone know how proud I am.' 

'What will we do? We'll have to leave here sooner or later ...' Jamie put his fingers over my mouth.  
'Hush, _mo chridhe._ Ye needna worry. Remember - ye have the protection of my body, my clan - aye, my very soul. And my soul sings wi' the gladness o' havin' ye as my wife.'  
After a fiercely passionate kiss, he rose, fetched my bed-robe and returned, holding out his hand. 'Come, we'll go and tell Jenny and Ian about the bairn. Though I'd be surprised if she hadna guessed already.'

We descended to the kitchen, Jamie's arm about my waist. I wasn't sure as to what reception our news would be, but felt ready for anything so long as he was with me.


End file.
